Seeing White paint
by Moonshinehearts
Summary: Amu has agreed to help Nagihiko with some after-school activities. When she sees it as the perfect opportunity to lock Rima in a room with Nagihiko. Maybe, she thought, it might just help them get along better (or raise hell like never before.) What happens in that room is way more then Amu had expected. (ONE SHOT!)


Note: When I use italics it means the characters are thinking. This is a one-shot and if requested enough. It might have a second part.

* * *

"_Please _Rima!" Amu begged.

"..." The blonde made an attempt to flatly turn down the pinkette but Amu's honey eyes sparkles at Rima's. Now how could you turn down a face like that?

"Fine." Before Rima could finish her syllable Amu erupted in shouts of joy.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! _THANK _YOU!" Amu squeezed Rima in a long suffocating hug then turned to rush off.

"Wait! What am I doing again?"

"Go to art room 4 in the North hall! The teachers needed two guardian volunteers to re-paint it! Again Thank you!" Then Amu sped up and disappeared in the other direction. Rima sighed and decided to go off Amu's instructions.

Rima trotted across campus to the North hall. Once inside Rima looked for Art room 4 and found it at the very end of the long corridor.

Loud music spilled from the cracks on the sides of the door. Rima could feel the vibration in her feet through the floor. For a moment, Rima wondered if she was in the wrong place.

The realization hit her like she had walked into a clear glass door. Painfully and unexpectedly. Amu's words echoed in her mind. _'The teachers needed _**two**_ guardian volunteers to re-paint it!' _There were only two guardians who would listen to that kind of music so loudly, and one wasn't a guardian anymore.

_'Amu Hinamori, you will pay for this.' _

Rima shoved the door open and for once in her life wished she was utterly completely wrong.

Nagihiko faced the wall neatly pulling his paint-drenched brush up and down. Nagi removed his white painter's hat and wiped off his forehead. He wore a white pair of painter's overalls over Seiyo's white uniform dress shirt.

Rima swept the room with her eyes and took in her surroundings. It was a fairly large room that had been emptied of all teaching products. In the back of the room close to where Nagihiko was, there was a window spilling light into the room. A ladder was tucked in the corner for hard to reach places. On one of the ladder rungs there was another pair of overalls. There were paint brushes, rollers, cans of paint and trays to pour the paint in scattered about the room. Next to Nagihiko was a small portable boom-box pumping out each ear-shatteringly loud beat.

Rima's first act was stomping across the room (shutting the door behind her) and clicking the off button on the boom-box. Nagihiko looked down with a startled expression. Rima took that as a good start as to how she was going to make this as hard as possible for him.

"Rima-chan? I thought Amu was coming to help me." Nagihiko said. He didn't look disappointed though.

"Change of plans. I couldn't leave Amu in a room with a cross-dressing liar like you anyway." Rima huffed.

Nagihiko laughed awkwardly. _That was harsh. _Nagi could almost always keep his cool but he had no idea what he would say next.

"Um-"

"Is that mine?" Rima pointed to the limp painter's uniform on the ladder.

"Uh..yes." Nagihiko answered. He honestly didn't know any other answer for that.

Rhythm floated up behind Nagihiko. "Let's character change." He whispered.

"No!" Nagihiko hissed back. Rhythm shrugged.

"That's cool, doing your own thing. Just no you have no game on your own." Rhythm was answered by Nagihiko's hand swatting him away. Nagihiko jogged over and grabbed Rima's uniform.

"They made this originally for Amu so...it might be a little baggy." Nagihiko warned. Rima took it out of his hands and held it up. The outfit wouldn't just be baggy, the whole thing was taller then Rima.

"It's too big and it'll get hot over my clothes."

"You could take off your sweater." Nagihiko suggested. "Might as well take of your shoes and socks while your at it."

Rima looked down and saw Nagihiko was barefoot too. "Take off my shoes." She commanded.

"What?" Nagihiko asked. She couldn't have said what he thought she sai-

"Take off. My. Shoes. For. Me." Rima repeated. In a flash she was sitting on the lowest ladder rung with her legs crossed. Nagihiko sighed, she really liked to test him didn't she? He got on his knees in defeat and took of her little black flats one by one.

Rima felt like a Queen on her throne and in a way, she was. Nagihiko stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Help me put these on." Rima said holding up the overalls. She pulled the big black sweater over her head and threw it to the side. Then she held her arms out. Nagihiko held the overalls out for Rima to step in. She did and he adjusted the little gold buckles on her straps so it would fit her arms better. Nagihiko brushed back his hair and sat down. He pulled some safety pins out of his pockets and pinned up her pant legs so they wouldn't drag on the floor.

"How's that?" Nagihiko asked with satisfaction. If you had asked him, he though it was a pretty good job. Rima had a different way of seeing it.

"Now when I'm painting high places it'll get in my hair."

Nagihiko looked Rima up and down. He wasn't about to admit he couldn't do it.

"Here." Nagihiko twirled Rima around and tied her hair in a high ponytail at lightning speed. He pulled out her black headband and twirled the hair around the base of the ponytail to make a bun. Finally he pulled off his cap and put it over the lose bun before it had a chance to fall out. Almost all of Rima's hair was hidden except for her bangs, but the cap would cover her bangs from any falling paint.

"Now it won't."

Rima was out of problems and simply grumbled under her breath.

Nagihiko went back to his painting and switched his music back on. "Could you at least turn that down?!" Rima barked. Nagihiko did so and then continued his painting. Rima looked around and her eyes revisited the closed window. The paint fumes were already strong, why hadn't Nagihiko opened the window?

Rima went over and attempted to lift the window open. She couldn't get it open and this wasn't because she was too small. It seemed glued shut. Was Nikaido-sensei trying to kill us? Or was he just to air-headed to realize leaving two 12 year old's in a non-ventilated room full of paint fumes was dangerous?

Rima pushed on the window again with eveything, she saw the privious color had spread from the window ledge to the window itself. It wasn't glued shut, someone had accidentally _painted _it shut.

Nagihiko looked over at Rima and saw her scratching at the base of the window. Was she going to jump out the window just to get away from her? He set down his paint brush and stood next to her.

"What are you doing?" Nagi asked.

"I'm trying to get the window open." Rima said without looking up.

"By scratching away the part that holds the glass in place?"

Rima stopped just for a second to give him a look. "I'm scratching away the paint. Not the window frame. We need some air in here."

Nagihiko looked around the room real quick. He pulled out the tool box hidden under the ladder and pulled out a chisel and a screwdriver. Then a thought occurred to him right then. '_Was this child labor?'_

Nagihiko handed Rima the chisel. "You can scratch it off faster with this, and I'll help you." Rima took it and they chipped at the window for the next three minutes. Finally it looked pretty loose.

"Let's try to open it now." Nagihiko said dropping the screw driver. Rima put down the chisel and they lifted on three. A cracking sound could be heard as the paint released the window and fresh air rushed into the room.

"That's better." Rima said putting her hands on her hips. "Now I can paint." Nagihiko smiled at her, they could have just opened the door.

Rima grabbed a big fat brush and dipped it in some paint. She pulled it right and left across the wall and then refilled her brush. Rima proceeded to paint in little circles all over the place making a polka dot pattern. Rima put her brush in the paint again and connected all the dots and filling in the spaces between them.

Rima paused to look at her creation as did Nagihiko. The way she ended her strokes in exaggerated flourishes would attract anyone's attention. Some parts of the wall were whiter then others and you could she how she had painted over some places twice because it would be bumpier then were she only went over once. Rima looked over at Nagihiko's wall. Each stroke was even and everything was the same shade of white.

_'You're perfect and I hate you for it.' _

Rima huffed and turned back to the wall, her hands froze. She was scared that she would mess up and Nagihiko would laugh. Rima gulped and brought her brush closer to the wall. Without Rima seeming Rhymth sprung a surprise attack and character changed with Nagihiko.

Before she could do anything more she felt Nagihiko's hand on hers. "Like this." He said. Nagihiko took Rima's hand and slowly moved it up and down.

"You can't slouch so much." Nagihiko said. He wrapped his free hand around her waist and pressed his arm flat against her back. "Straight. Like this."

Immediately Rima jumped because he had touched her, so she played it off like she had been following his instructions. Nagihiko led Rima's hand up and down the wall.

"Wow, Rima! You're a natural!"

"Really-" Rima turned around to look at Nagihiko but before Rima could finish and before Nagihiko lost the nerve from Rhythm's character change, Nagihiko leaned down to kiss Rima. It was like time froze around Rima and the world blended together. All she could see was Nagihiko's gently closed eyes. The rest of her body went limp and her mouth burned...in a good way though.

Rima backed up against the wall in an attempt to pull apart but Nagihiko only followed. Nagihiko reached down and intertwined his finger's with Rima's. Rima couldn't move and for sure couldn't protest. Nagihiko held her hands up against the wall covered in wet paint. Rima turned away from Nagihiko to gulp in a big breath of air but he just took advantage of that.

This time when he kissed her, he _really _kissed her. Rima couldn't process her situation, she couldn't process the fact the boy she had been crushing on at first sight had pressed her against a wall and was kissing her. All Rima could processes was the sweet taste in her mouth and how her tongue was moving involuntarily.

Slowly Rima's eyes closed. She didn't know how long they stayed like that and Nagihiko wouldn't ever know how hot Rima's body got. Finally Nagihiko pulled back, panting. Rima opened her eyes, her chest heaving up and down. Rima and Nagihiko blushed at the same time and then turned the other way in unison.

Rima rubbed her sleeve back and forth against her lips trying to wipe away what she had just done.

Nagihiko gently touched his lips, he _never_ wanted to forget what they had just done. In fact he wanted to do it again.

"Um." They said at the same time.

"We should finish painting." Nagihiko said.

"Yeah." Rima replied quickly. A room has never been painted faster.

They packed up all the stuff and left the room together. Unfortunately the two also had to walk the same way to get out of the school and needless to say, it was a silent journey.

"Rima." Nagihiko said gently.

"What?!" Rima groweled.

"Do you like me?"

It stopped the two flat. The hallway was silent as Nagihiko waited for an answer from Rima.

"...yes." Rima squeaked.

"What was that?" Nagihiko asked with a smirk.

"...yes."

"I can't hear you. What did you say?"

"Yes!" Rima shouted. She covered her mouth with her hand and lowered her voice. "I...I like you."

Nagihiko leaned down and kissed Rima again. "That's all I needed to hear."

* * *

Yay! I got it done! I'm really proud of this! Hee hee! I just think it's so sweet!


End file.
